Letters to Fanfiction
by Liv.Love.Dream
Summary: The POJ and HOO characters tell you what they think about Fanfiction. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfiction,

Honestly, all this romance stuff with me and nico is creeping me out. I am too old for him and that whole child-of-death thing is- well, you get it. Plus, I am a huntress, Artemis' lieutenant to be exact. I WILL NEVER QUIT FOR SOME FILTHY MALE. No offense, you guys. Maybe I should stop hanging around Artemis so much.

Sincerely, Thalia Grace


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction,

Ok, lets set something straight. Anything rated M is disgusting. I mean, THIS IS A MIDDLE GRADE BOOK SERIES! Rick himself said he would not bump his audience to young adult because he likes writing for kids 9-14. Some of you guys are like, sick.

Sincerely, Percy Jackson


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fanfiction,

I will never date Leo Valdez. He is childish and I am Regal and in most of your stories you make me sound like some murderous maniac girl.

From, Reyna


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction,

Ok, we have a story to tell you. One day we were walking around San Fransico and then 3 younger girls, like 11 or 12 maybe, run up to us and are all like, "OMIGODS ITS PERCABETH!" and so me,Percy, is all like " What the heck is Percabeth!" and for a minute, they just stare at us blankly. Finally, Annabeth says " Um... can you explain exactly what Percabeth is?" The girls explain how it means Percy+Annabeth. We just stare at each other for a moment and suddenly, the girls start shouting, "Everyone over here!"and, "We have Percabeth!" Pretty soon, there are a mob of girls 9-13 chasing with glitter and homemade camp half-blood t-shirts (fake, of course) Screaming "Gods! I totally ship Percabeth! They are my Fave couple!" I yell to Annabeth through the noise,"What does that mean!" "I don't know!" She screams. While we continue to get attacked, I thought we should write this.

My point is, YOU ARE OBESSED FANGIRLS! Seriously, this has gotten out of hand. You are like crazed stalkers now. Now for a message from Annabeth: This is true! Also, sorry about Percy's bad grammar.

,Percy and Annabeth


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Fanfiction,

Thanks for all the girlfriends in your stories, but you suck. I don't get enough attention even though I am THE SEXIEST out of everyone in these godsdang fanfics. I mean for the gods sake there is a PERCYxDOOR NOB fandom but I don't get that? WHAT!? I want a girlfriend as awesome as I Leo McSexy Valdez. Thats my full name, yeah. Take my word for it.

,Leo McSexy Valdez


	6. Chapter 6

**AN in the reviews ask the characters questions you would like to be answered in the book! Shout out to Lilythewolf23 she rocks! **

Dear Fanfiction,

I am seriously starting to hate you. I mean for real, Percy beating me at anything is unrealistic. At least, If it involves A BRAIN. I'm not talking about being a better swordsman. I don't give a chapstick about that. But school? No. Outwitting people? No. Running? No. Using a knife? No. See what I mean? Also, in many stories, I am like this:

_Annabeth was sobbing. She was depressed. But why, you ask? Because Percy hadn't told her she was gorgeous yet today. It was only 8:00 am in the morning but still. She didn't feel the love. Percy ran up to her at the lava wall and said,"Why so sad Annabeth?" ,"I don't want to speak to you!" Annabeth yelled. "Why?" Percy asked. "Because you haven't told me I look gorgeous today." she chocked between sobs. "I am so sorry, please take me back!"He pleaded. "No!" She yelled. "WE ARE DONE!"_

This what makes me hate you so much. Also, you sort of stalk me. Reference to mine and Percy's letter to you.

With hatred, Annabeth Chase


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Fanfiction,

WHY!? WHY MUST YOU PAIR ME WITH DREW TANAKA, OF ALL PEOPLE?!

I can't stand this whole pairing thing anymore! I'm with Piper, and we both hate Drew. That evil you-know-what with make CAKED on her face, is no. I might be overreacting, but seriously, she is out to get me! Do you people enjoy reading about my friends and I going ballistic about all your ridiculous ideas?

You are dead to me, Jason Grace


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Fanfiction,

I really hat Chaos stories. They go like this:

1A Percy discovers he has a half brother with a really original name, like Jack or Mark. Percy becomes extremely jealous because he is feeling unloved.

2A Annabeth cheats on Percy with his Half brother the night he was going to propose to her even though they are 17 years old

3A Thalia and Nico are replaced by Cassalina Ginger Happysparkle Gorgeous Mary Sue Angelina Ballerina Bieber, (Yes I said Bieber,) daughter of Zeus, and Gary Sue Sexymysterious Handsome Hotty. Son of Hades. Also, Thalia and Nico are Percy's bestest friends ever even though Annabeth and Grover are supposed to be according to everyone else, Including Percy,Thalia, and Nico

4A Everybody gets turned into gods except Thalia,Nico, and Percy. They all run away. Silena Beaugard is still alive even though she supposedly died 1 year ago.

5A Chaos appears out of a flower somehow and makes the three runaways warriors.

6A They get booted to the top of Chaos's army for no apparent reason. Well, except for Nico, because nobody cares about the emo death boy. They just wanna see Percy and Thalia

7A Percy gains the power to shoot rainbows out of his hands just because.

8A The author gets depressed because of lack of reviews and discontinues the story

,Percy


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Fanfiction,

Think before you type. I hate being called 'A big chinese Baby-faced guy.' It's offensive. Like calling Annabeth a dumb blonde. Oh, she's going to murder me. I forgot the golden rule: never mention Annabeth and 'dumb blonde' in the same sentence. Hades! I forgot! We're going to that carnival! She and Percy are picking Hazel and I up because we don't have our licenses yet! Gods! I gotta get off this thing before they come in!

No No No No! She will kill me! Gods She is com-

_Annabeth comes in room_

"Frank c'mon, lets go!" "Wait- whats on your computer?" she questioned. "Uh, nothing, really."

"It says dumb blonde and Annabeth the same sentence! I said I wouldn't use baby faced guy in the same sentence as Frank!" she yelled "ZHANG! I am going to slowly cut your hands off, and, USE THEM TO SLAP YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10

** OMIGOD! I come on to see 22 reviews! Thank you so much! PM me your questions for the demigods! You guys are the best**

**Death is my daddy**

** .Purple**

**My most loyal reviewers and readers!**

Dear Fanfiction

What the Hades is wrong with you? _Perico?_ Have you been on drugs lately? I was browsing through the PJO fanfictions and I found Perico. Percy and I have no plans of having a relationship, ever. I think the Perico shippers are druggies. You really suck, like, a lot. I feel ridiculed with all these ridiculous ideas. Also, newsflash: PERCY IS IN TARTARUS AT THE MOMENT! So no, we haven't been on any Perico dates lately. (Note the sarcasm, idiots.) Oh, and one more thing: NO, I AM NOT AN EMO.

Blah ,Nico


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Fanfiction,

The other fandoms are so lucky. They don't have a troll for a writer. Riordan has cast Percy and Annabeth into tartarus, let Nico be captured by the giants, created 2 love triangles, has the Romans attack camp Half-Blood, Lets Gaea rise, and, throws monsters at us left and right! WHY?! For all I know he could be plotting my death! Farewell, Fanfiction, we may not meet again if Rick doesn't pipe the heck down with his crazy schemes.

Love, Piper Mclean


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the positive feedback! PM me if you have questions for the characters!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Did you ship Percabeth from the start? Do you ship them now?

Sincerely, Livvybelle23

Dear livvybelle23,

Chiron: Yes

Sally: Yes

Clarisse: Yeah

Jason: Yes

Leo: I ship Percabeth and everthing involving Leo

Piper: Yup

The Aphrodite cabin: Oh my gods yes! You guys have no idea!

Hazel: Of course!

Frank: Uh-huh

Paul: Yes.

Frederic Chase: Well, yes

Reyna: Well, I didn't, then I saw the reunion. I changed my mind then. So yes.

Random group of Romans: They're so cute together. Yeah.

Fangirls: OMIGOSH YES YES YES YES! So romantic...!

Reyna: Get out of the conversation, fangirls

Percy: Awkward moment the romans ship us...

Annbeth: And our parents plus Chiron.

We ship Percabeth, Camp Half-blood and Jupiter


	13. Chapter 13

** So sorry for the wait! School has been crazy! So much homework plus a really mean homeroom teacher= horrible year. I will probably be updating on weekends from now on. I'm in advanced math though! Finally! Its really hard.**

Dear Fanfiction,

just a little song your so-called author made up;

_Crushing Fangirl dreams_

_Since 2000 and five_

_How fun it is kill off char-ac-ters and make them cry, Oh_

_Fangirl feels, fangirls feels, the fangirls hearts are crushed_

_Because their OTP has been thrown into Tar-tar-us, Oh_

_Fangirl feels, fangirls feels, the fangirls hearts are crushed,_

_Because their OTP has been thrown into Tar-tar-us, Oh_

_Ri-or-dan is a troll,_

_he makes the fangirls wait -for books!_

_The House of Hades will come out on the October 8th ,oh_

_Fangirl feels, fangirl feels, the fangirls hearts are crushed!_

_Because their OTP has been thrown into Tar-tar-us_

Hey team leo! Wassup! Guess what ladies! I'm twerking. Thats right, Leo Mcsexy Valdez twerks. Did my loyal fangirls see Miley Cyrus performance at the vmas? Yeah, I can SO twerk better. Do you have questions for me? PM livvy is perfection so I can answer! (Such a conceited pen name by the way.) OMG I cannot wait for the House of Hades! Like, I know I was there, but I wanna know what Uncle Rick the troll has coming for me in book version! JK, I don't read. Oh, and the the little dumb blonde fiasco with Annabeth and Frank? Yeah she showed Zhang who is boss! He is alive though. Bummer.

Sincerely,

Leo Valdez, the sexy beast!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, so I got my first not so nice review ever on last chapter. I won't name names, but it as about how I make Leo to over the top, and I appreciate constructive criticism, but that comment didn't really sound nice, I just like nice approaches! Tell me in reviews, do you guys like a serious Leo, or a funny Leo. AND SERIOUSLY PERSON DID YOU NOT READ THE SERIES! Leo is the funny guy, and I know he is over the top in this story, but I just want to please you guys, you know.**

** I FINISHED HOUSE OF HADES OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! PM me your fangirl rants! It was amazing, but no spoilers if you haven't finished yet. I read it in a day and a half, and took it literally everywhere.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Well, apparently Perico is a _thing_ now. Let me just say, I AM FURIOUS! Percy Is mine and I don't plan on sharing, Nico! Way to turn things around on us, Rick! NOT COOL! Rachel was hard enough to keep away before she was the oracle, and now we have to go through this with Nico! Whatever, I'm leaving this sick twisted world of the fandom and Rick Riordan literature.

Sincerely, Annabeth Chase


End file.
